


Candlelight Contemplations

by lasairfhiona



Series: Candles & Moonlight [2]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Candlelight Contemplations

He's asleep in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder, his hand curled on my chest, and his leg thrown over mine. He basically has me pinned and I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Not that I want to. Having him in my arms like this is a fantasy come to life. I can't resist touching him and I have years worth of touches built up. So much that it will probably be years before I could even hope to catch up. The thought of having him in my arms for years to come makes me smile and feel like a giddy adolescent.

The candles I lit earlier gives the room a warm soft glow as the flames flicker, causing shadows to dance across the walls. The scent of warm vanilla and spices fill the air and is one I will forever associate with this night and with Lee.

Falling in love with my impeccable Captain Crane was one thing. He and I have been friends for years and I have been more than willing to keep my feelings for him unrequited as long as I had him in my life. Having Lee return that love was something I never expected. It surprised me -- something which I hope he will continue to do for a long time to come. I am an old man, set in my ways, and Lee is just the person to shake up my life and make me loosen the reins of control I hold so firmly. He has no qualms about challenging me and arguing with me when need be. That alone had already shaken up my work life and now he is shaking up my personal life.

To think this wonderful change in my life started with a simple massage. He walked into my quarters on Seaview to check up on me and ended up offering me a simple massage. It felt good as he manipulated the knots out of my neck and back, relaxing me until I was ready to drift off to sleep. In my half drowsy state I had thought it was just wishful thinking on my part that made me notice the massage had turned into a caress. It's almost funny now to think of the next few minutes after he discovered he'd been caressing my back. In that moment he was no longer the competent captain of the Seaview, he was a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

My life transformed in those next few moments as we revealed our feelings for each other. Since that fateful day, we've taken it slow, learning to enjoy the growing intimacy between us as we spend our evenings together. Our first days as a couple were spent on another mission that had us scrambling to replenish supplies and leave within twenty-four hours of us docking at NIMR. It  
almost seems fitting that we should have those first days on the Seaview since the grey lady is what brought us together. The time we spent together on Seaview was fleeting and usually and hour here or there whenever we could find the time, but it didn't matter because we were together in heart and soul, if not body, and even giving a status report was accompanied by liberal amounts of kissing. Our customary teasing continued but now it was filled with innuendo and once simple touches of friendship or pride suddenly meant more as we grew closer. The rare time we have together on shore is spent at my penthouse rather than his apartment because it is more comfortable than his well decorated but spartan home. Lee's office at NIMR and his cabin on Seaview shows more of "who" Lee Crane is than his apartment, whereas my penthouse is my private haven and why we end up here cuddled in front of the fireplace sipping scotch and talking about whatever comes up. We never seem to run out of things to talk about or not talk about as the case may be. I don't think I have ever been as comfortable sitting in silence with anyone else the way I am with Lee.

Taking our relationship slow has been good for us. We've learned things about one another we never would have, remaining just friends. I will admit it's been hard sitting in my fire lit living room with his lean body leaning against me, he stirs my blood and I'm sure he knew exactly the effect of what his proximity was doing to me. Who knows, maybe the fact I had a perpetual erection anytime he was close to me gave him confidence, knowing I wasn't turned off by his lack of experience. In fact, once we got over the initial thrill of being able to act on our feelings, and one very long kissing session, we had the conversation about expectations and what Lee was comfortable with. There was no question in my mind about taking our relationship at his speed. I wanted him in my life and I was willing to wait for him no matter how long it took. Besides, with my head in his lap and his fingers running through my hair, it put me up close and very personal with what my proximity was doing to him. Lets just say we spent a lot of time in each others company, erect, and it took every ounce of willpower I had to keep from turning my head and mouthing the erection I felt pressing against his zipper.

I knew the minute he walked in the door tonight that we'd be taking another step forward. He wasn't saying anything but the anticipation vibrated through him. The innuendo was more loaded and each touch lingered longer than before. A blind man would have 'seen' the signals. After dinner and our usual cognac and my cigarette, I stood up and held out my hand to him. He took it and with a gentle squeeze, allowed me to pull him to his feet.

Leading him into the bedroom, I released his hand so I could light the candles I bought on impulse the other day. He sat on the foot of my wide bed, watching me as I lit the pillar candles and removing his shoes. When I blew the last match out, I reached for him and pulled him into my embrace. Slowly, I undid the buttons of his shirt, encountering bare skin instead of the standard undershirt. Pulling his shirttail from his trousers, I finished undoing the linen shirt, leaving it to hang open. I couldn't resist running my hands across Lee's smooth golden chest, brushing my fingertips over his dark, taut nipples. I've watched him for so long, never expecting to have the freedom to touch him the way I've dreamed of and now that I'm 'allowed' I want to explore every inch. I want to know what makes him breathless with pleasure. My hands were trembling with the emotions that filled me that I fumbled with his belt, but finally managed to undo it and his zipper.

"Let me, Harry," he said pushing my hands away and quickly divesting himself of his pants and briefs.

I yanked my sweater and t-shirt off, tossing them on the nearby chair then stripped off my own pants adding them to the pile.

Lee still wore the shirt I had unbuttoned, the ends brushing against the tip of his erection. Pulling him to me, I ran my hands up his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles quivering beneath my hand as he tried to stand still. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders, I tossed it to the chair as well.

I couldn't say if the sigh that came as our nude bodies came together was uttered by Lee or me. I loved that first feel of his long lean body pressed against mine and how his hands mirrored mine as I caressed up and down his back and along his narrow hips. His touch was still tentative, but not faltering, as he mimicked my caresses. Even when I stroked downward to cup his buttocks and pull him closer, fitting our erections together. The feel of his hands caressing my backside and skimming over the crack I ached for him to dip his fingers into was almost my undoing. I wanted to sink my finger into him and hold him tight as I thrust against him. But that will come - later - once we know the other’s body as well as we know our own. Tonight is for him and how I restrained myself, I don't know. I walked him backwards to the bed and with one hand, I threw the spread back, baring the sheets, while I directed him to the bed with the other.

He was under me and I used that to my advantage as I began to explore every inch of his body with my hands and mouth. He moaned as a kiss or touch found a sensitive spot and gasped as I took first one then the other nipple into my mouth, sucking hard then soothing with a gentle kiss before moving on to find another spot that made him moan in pleasure. I held his hips and relished the sound of Lee crying my name breathlessly as I took his gorgeous long cock into my mouth the first time.

I played his body like a fine instrument, showing him the love I have for him and the pleasure being together can bring us as I brought him to the point of orgasm several times without letting him fall over. He begged me for release when I slipped one slick finger into him. He was tight and gripped my finger as I slowly began to move it in and out. He moaned my name again and started to move on my hand, wantonly.

"Harry, please," he begged for release, his hands pounding the mattress next to my head, as I kissed him and continued to stretch him.

I tried to be gentle with him, to show him the beauty and pleasure, not the pain of loving another  
man, but he never said a word in pain, even when I knew it had to hurt with each new finger I added.

When he finally cried, "Now, Harry. Please." I slipped my fingers from him and spooned us together, him in front of me. Adjusting the position of his leg, I coated myself with lubricant and slowly pressed into him. Lee was tight and it was as much agony to feel him gripping me tightly as it was heaven to feel myself finally surrounded by him. When I was fully inside him, I wrapped my arm around his waist and held him. I felt his body trembling against mine and quickly ran my hand up to caress his cheek only to find my fingers wet from his silently shed tears.

"Lee, did I hurt you?" I asked immediately concerned about him physically as well as mentally.

"Yes. I mean, no. Oh hell..." he stuttered out.

"Lee?" I questioned gently caressing his chest, trying to soothe him.

"It's okay, Harry," he finally said, taking me hand and kissing my fingers. "It hurts but the pain is nothing to how this..." he waved his hand between us to indicate he and I, "This fills me with so much more, I barely feel the pain."

"You'll let me know if..." I tried to tell him only to have him cut me off with a backward thrust of his hips.

"I love you, Harry," he said quietly.

I can't begin to describe how hearing those words filled me. I knew at that moment the love I felt for him was nothing like anything else I had ever experienced before -- it was so much deeper and fuller. "And I you," I told him, along with everything else I feel about him and how loving him makes me feel as I slowly move in and out of him. When he spills his cream in my hand, I pushed into him one more time, whispering, "my love," as I climaxed inside him. We lay, spooned together for a long time, not speaking. I knew for me there were no words, he had so completely filled every empty spot inside me, even those I didn't know existed. After we cleaned ourselves up from the remains of our loving, I held him in my arms as he drifted off to sleep. I know he will be sore tomorrow, no matter how gentle I tried to be. Part of me worries he will regret what happened, but I also know it is my own nervousness talking.

I should get up and blow out the candles, but that would require moving Lee and I don't want to do that. I have waited so long to feel him sleeping against me so I will just hold him a while longer and watch the shadows dance on the walls and admire the golden glow they give the man who owns my heart.


End file.
